


A Happy Crazy

by lulebell



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, SDCC 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Girls Who Kick Ass panel at SDCC, Elizabeth Mitchell and Anna Torv find each other at a bar. <br/>Set to Snow Patrol's Up Till Now CD, using selected songs (but not a song fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Crazy

Take Back the City

 _I love this city at night  
I love this city always  
I love this place enough to have no doubt _

The days are long and hectic, but so much fun; crazy - people are crazy, intense but in a wonderfully exciting sort of way. It's looked on as a joke - a powerful marketing tool that keeps them all employed so long as the powers that be are paying attention.

They've both been here before and it's always the same - high energy, happy, happy people and love that you could get high off of. Costumed or not, these nights are theirs in the face of all the smiles and snickers and eye rolling. They are the most powerful here and now, the Girls Who Kick Ass panel is about to start.

//

 

You're All I Have

 _I've gotta see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces scattered everywhere  
Just give me a chance to hold on _

"That was fun."

"Yeah. I had a really great time."

"You know, it never fails to amaze me - how smart people are. Intuitive."

"I know right? They know everything - more than I do and it's my show."

They both laughed, enjoying the moment as photographers circled and flashes left them momentarily blind.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you later though?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay. Me too."

//

Dark Roman Wine

 _I will hang on the hook of your splendor  
As the night rolls us up in its arms  
And the square of your thumbs and your fingers   
I know it's late but I can't help but thinking   
That the day hasn't shown all its cards  
Let's not retrace our steps to the car _

"This seat taken?"

"No. Never."

The two women smiled at each other as the first settled herself, ordering a glass of red wine.

"Crazy day," she said, wiping her eyes and grinning up across the table.

"It was intense," the other agreed, "but I had fun."

"Oh, I did too," she said enthusiastically. "I talked with a lot of fans today, most of whom I think are smarter than I am." She smiled, bright and happy, crinkling the side of her nose.

The other nodded vigorously. "I know hey! I can't talk about quantum physics with you right now, but maybe in a few days..."

"I'm gonna have to read up on it for next year for sure."

The both laughed and clinked their glasses together, sitting quietly, enjoying the life of the bar.

\--

Their third round came "compliments of the two gentlemen at the bar."

"Gentlemen?! That one looks like he's twelve!"

"They're both heading over here."

"Ladies. Mind if we join you?"

"Actually," Elizabeth said suddenly, glancing at Anna before she looked up at the boys. "This is more of a girls night out table."

"No worries. How about we give you our numbers and you call us when you're done."  
 "Uh... well..."

"I have a better idea," Anna said suddenly. "How about I give you my number and you call me later tonight?"

The boys exchanged for the win glances with each other. "Yeah, sure. That sounds awesome."

Awesome, Elizabeth muttered, rolling her eyes and taking another sip of wine as Anna jotted out a phone number on a napkin.

"See you two later," she said winking as she handed the boys the phone number, who looked as if they had just won the lottery.

"You know," Elizabeth said leaning in after the boys left. "Jackson might not appreciate a phone call at two in the morning from a pair of drunken frat boys looking for a good time."

Anna shrugged and downed the remaining drips of her wine.

"Well. That's what he gets for bringing Diane along."

//

Just Say Yes

 _I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay beside me   
\--  
Please take my hand   
Just say yes _

"You know, we could leave this place. Together. You and I."

Anna looked up at her then.

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth smiled - bright, beautiful and happy. She reached out , grabbing at Anna's hand, and led her out of the bar.

\--

The two walked arm and arm down the dark street, giggling over nothing at all.

"I thought you looked really beautiful today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. That dress was a good fit. It really brought out your eyes."

"Thank you."

They smiled at each other; Elizabeth pulled her in closer and for a moment, their legs entangled. Tripping and laughing, they used each other as a crutch and Anna gripped Elizabeth's arm for balance.

"Your pulse is racing."

"I'm happy."

"Good. I am too."

\--

The din of the bar faded into the rest of the night.

 

//

 

Open Your Eyes

 _All this feels strange and untrue  
and I won't waste a minute without you.   
\--  
I want so much to open your eyes because  
I need you to look into mine  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

"What are you doing?"

"You never did this in school?"

"Rarely did I make out with my own hand. Rarely do I make out with my own hand."

"Chris is that good?"

"He is." Elizabeth blinked trying to comprehend Anna as she balled her hand into a fist and studied it intently.

"I still do this, from time to time - like before a make out scene or whatever."

Elizabeth blinked again. "You don't have the ... experience?"

"It's more like I don't have the confidence."

"I find that hard to believe."

"In that moment, all I can think of is 'God. I wish I had a breath mint."'

Elizabeth laughed and Anna turned to her, grinning. She looked away suddenly, staring at the ocean that crashed along the shore.

"You need someone to practice with."

Anna turned back and locked her eyes on Elizabeth's.

"Someone like you?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "If that would help you, yes, alright."

They turned to each other, the air between them growing still, ripe with anticipation, hinting of anxiety, but tempered by excitement. Anna leaned forward, taking Elizabeth's cheek in her hand, tracing her jaw line with one delicate finger.

"You know, it's not like I haven't kissed a girl before."

Elizabeth touched Anna's chin gently, almost methodically; she traced Anna's lips with her eyes and licked her lips without thinking.

"I would imagine that the situation would be slightly different though."

Anna paused and searched Elizabeth's face, looking at everything, taking her all in with her eyes. She found Elizabeth again and was so soft spoken that Elizabeth had to lean in further, closing the distance between them.

"No. I don't think that it is."

Their lips touched gently and the pressure between the two grew gradually, equally, and soon they were embracing each other fully and without restraint. Sparks, yellow and orange, danced in front of Elizabeth's eyes, tightly closed, slowly dying beneath a pair of soft lips. They broke apart suddenly, Anna gasping as Elizabeth's hand travelled up her thigh, pulling her skirt higher. They stopped and looked at each other, neither creating any space between them. They dissolved into laughter, bright, happy, inviting and Anna leaned her head against Elizabeth's shoulder, listening to the waves on the shore line.

//

 

Run

 _Light up, light up, as if you had a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

"Tell me what happened."

Anna lay down across the bench with her knees up. Her fingers kept the hemline of her dress from falling down the sides of her legs, but did nothing for the middle; it folded into a triangle, drawing a dark shadow at the apex of her thighs. The air was cool against her bare legs and she shivered in Elizabeth's arms.

"About Mark?"

Anna shivered again and Elizabeth tightened her grip around Anna, moving her hands over Anna's exposed flesh, felling the goosebumps that tightened her skin. Anna covered Elizabeth's hands with her own, ignoring her skirt as it fell; the night could see them just the same.

"Yeah."

Elizabeth gripped her tightly, lacing her fingers through Anna's. She wrapped the crown around Anna's stomach, anchoring her to Elizabeth's chest; she rested her chin on Anna's head and waited, somehow remembered to breathe.

"We just ... we just couldn't make it work."

Elizabeth squeezed Anna in close and held her breath; she started shaking gently and drops of wet peppered Elizabeth's chest from Anna's watery face.

"I'm sorry."

After awhile, the shaking stopped and Anna turned in Elizabeth's arms, muttering something about the hard wooden bench and her hip. Elizabeth smiled, letting her up and out of her arms.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. Your accent is hard to understand when you talk quickly sometimes."

"Oh."

They both laughed, breaking the tension and dispelling any lasting sadness that permeated the air. Like magic, happiness hit them both like a shot in the chest and they keeled over, laughing and laughing.

"It's cute though," Elizabeth said when she could finally breathe again.

"Everyone says that."

"It's true though!"

"I don't think that there's an accent that isn't."

"No. That's got to be a law against nature or something."

"Has to be. How else would we find each other?"

They laughed again, collapsing in on each other choosing to stay that way deep into the night.

//

Crack the Shutters

 _I don't really want you to stop and you know it so it doesn't stop you  
Run your hands from my neck to my chest   
Crack the shutters open wide  
I wanna bathe you in the light of day _

Dawn crept its way along the shore, dispelling the night that locked everyone in secrets and shadows. With the dawn came a breeze that swept over the beach, drawing the two women closer together.

"I wish we had a blanket."

"I don't really think that we need one."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

The sun picked up on both their highlights as Elizabeth looped Anna's hair through her fingers. Anna, in return, traced Elizabeth's hand with her own, stroking the side of her hand with one index finger and rubbing her palm with her thumb.

"You have the sexiest hands I've ever seen," Anna said lazily, not bothering to stop her light touches: she was mesmerized by Elizabeth's hands. A dance worthy of the most proper of courtships; prelude to the most brilliant of love making.

"Really? I always thought they were kind of skinny." Elizabeth watched Anna's hands as they pushed and pulled her own in an intricate discussion of touch, governed by indulgence. It was, perhaps, the most intimate the two would ever be, yet for now, it was enough, in this here and now.

"Not skinny," she said slowly, examining every pore and fleck of skin. "Elegant, classic. Your fingers are long and beautiful; they stretch up and out, like supple bamboo..." Anna trailed off but her fingers didn't release Elizabeth's; she laced Elizabeth's fingers with her own, pulled at them tighter and pressed them between her breasts. She left her chin resting on Elizabeth's wrist as another gust picked up her hair. Anna could smell Elizabeth's shampoo and it suddenly made her laugh and laugh and laugh.

"What?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"I think it's, like, the law or something," she sputtered between giggles.

"What is?"

"I think that all girls have to use mango or strawberry shampoo or something."

Elizabeth started laughing too; her movements shook Anna against her chest. "I could've used my husband's. End up smelling like a man."

"No. I'm quite happy that you don't."

//

Chasing Cars

 _We'll do it all. Everything. On our own.  
We don't need anything or anyone   
If I lay here, if i just lay here   
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

A bench in the middle of no where seated two women slumped against one another late in the sticky night. A cell phone vibrated, resonating against the wood, traveling up Elizabeth's leg and making her shift suddenly. Anna raised her head from Elizabeth's shoulder.

"He's worried about you. You should call him. Let him know you're okay."

"Yeah."

They were quiet and Anna put her head back down, letting Elizabeth rest her head on Anna's, who gripped Elizabeth's arm tightly.   
Sometime past; minutes, hours, days all blended together making one single moment that was over with a buzz.

"You better go. Your husband's waiting."

"I know he is... yeah, okay."

Anna sat up and they smiled at each other, still holding on to each other's arms. Elizabeth pulled first, felt no resistance, and the two breathed against each other in a tight embrace that held on for far too long but not nearly long enough.

They broke apart at the same time with Anna's lips gently brushing over Elizabeth's soft cheek. She pulled back smiling sheepishly.

"It's an Australian thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe," she said shrugging.

Elizabeth stood, reluctantly dropping Anna's hand but not without one last squeeze.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Elizabeth turned, leaving Anna to find her own way back.

//

Hands Open

 _It's not as easy as willing it all to be right  
Gotta be more than hoping its right  
I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it   
Collapse into me tired with joy_

Acceptance isn't the right word, but it's close and will make do. They all found someone just like them and connected with each other. Love and happiness swirled around them all and the mood only intensified as the event drew to a close and the real world called them all back home.

A girl and her friend didn't see each other again that weekend nor at the airport as they made their way home. Back to their lives, away from a a happy crazy that permeated the air; real life and the happy crazy of it all.


End file.
